ppgfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Powerpuff Girls (PPGmac)
The Powerpuff Girls (also known by its hashtag name PPGmac) is a non-profit fanmade reboot of the original Powerpuff Girls series created by Craig McCracken. It's an answer to the negative reception of the 2016 reboot of the franchise, in which it's designed to return to the franchise's original roots while still being its own separate series. It was first created as a Tumblr page made by Mac the Writer, and after the generally positive response from Nickelodeon and Disney XD in The Powerpuff Girls Wiki. The first entry's title has officially been revealed in September 13th, 2016. It became known as The Powerpuff Girls: Signals in the Sky. The name is based on the song Signal in the Sky (Let's Go) by The Apples in Stereo. Plot Synopsis First Entry - Signals in the Sky The City of Townsville is now an uninhabitable city because of its escalating crime rate. As the civilians lost all hope, one man named Professor Utonium wanted to create the Perfect Little Girl to lighten up the city. However, his and the city's fate changed forever when he accidentally added the ingredient for supersoldiers to the concoction: Chemical X. Second Entry - Beauty and the Boys Mojo Jojo, after many defeats by the Girls, decided to fight fire with fire. Stealing the ingredients Snips, Snails, Puppy Dog’s Tail and Chemical X from the Professor, he created the Rowdyruff Boys, named Brick, Boomer, and Butch. After they rebelled against him, the Girls had to stop the Boys from causing carnage to Townsville, while Mojo found another way to replicate the Girls. Third Entry - Keys to the World As the Girls lived a normal life, trouble ensued when HIM brought chaos into Townsville. In need to stop the powerful demon, the Powerpuff Girls flew to Kaiju Isle, the only remains of Atlantis, to collect the seven Keys to the World. Meanwhile, Mojo followed them with his own Girls, and the Rowdyruff Boys strikes back with vengeance. TV Series on swim - Angels of Another Day Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup are a trio of crime-fighting superpowered children. With the help of the Professor, the Mayor, Ms. Bellum, the Commissioner and the Rowdyruff Boys, the sisterly trio known as the Powerpuff Girls protects Townsville from supervillains like Mojo Jojo, HIM, Princess Morbucks, the Powerpunk Girls, and many more threats! Characters First Film - Signals in the Sky Protagonists * Blossom (Voiced by Catherine Cavadini) * Bubbles (Voiced by Tara Strong) * Buttercup (Voiced by E.G. Daily) Deuteragonist * Professor Utonium (Voiced by Tom Kane) Tritagonist * Sergeant Ballistic (Voiced by Mark Hamill) Main Antagonist * Mojo Jojo (Voiced by Roger L. Jackson) Major Antagonists * Fuzzy Lumpkins (Voiced by Jim Cummings) * The Gangreen Gang ** Ace Copular (Voiced by Josh Keaton) ** Sanford "Snake" Ingleberry (Voiced by Jason Griffith) ** William "Big Billy" Williams (Voiced by Jeff Bennett) ** Grubber J. Gribberish (Voiced by Frank Welker) ** "Little" Arturo de la Guerra (Voiced by Carlos Alazraqui) Supporting Casts * Ms. Keane (Voiced by Jennifer Hale) * The Mayor of Townsville (Voiced by Tom Kenny) * Ms. Bellum (Voiced by Jennifer Martin) * Mr. Barbera (Voiced by Maurice LaMarche) * Mr. Stanley (Voiced by Rob Paulsen) * The Narrator (Voiced by Tom Kenny) * Robin Snyder (Voiced by Julie Nathanson) * Mitch Mitchelson (Voiced by Kate Higgins) * Dexter Romanov (Voiced by Candi Milo) Second Entry - Beauty and the Boys Protagonists * Blossom (Voiced by Catherine Cavadini) * Bubbles (Voiced by Tara Strong) * Buttercup (Voiced by E.G. Daily) Deuteragonists * Professor Utonium (Voiced by Tom Kane) * Ms. Keane (Voiced by Jennifer Hale) Main Antagonists * The Rowdyruff Boys ** Brick (Voiced by James Arnold Taylor) ** Boomer (Voiced by Mikey Kelly) ** Butch (Voiced by Nolan North) Major Antagonists * Mojo Jojo (Voiced by Roger L. Jackson) * Dick Hardly (Voiced by Jeff Bennett) * The Powerpuffs X-Treme Supporting Casts * Sergeant Ballistic (Voiced by Mark Hamill) * The Mayor of Townsville (Voiced by Tom Kenny) * Ms. Bellum (Voiced by Jennifer Martin) * Commissioner Tartakovsky (Voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson) * Mr. Barbera (Voiced by Maurice LaMarche) * The Narrator (Voiced by Tom Kenny) * Robin Snyder (Voiced by Julie Nathanson) * Mitch Mitchelson (Voiced by Kate Higgins) * Dexter Romanov (Voiced by Candi Milo) * Deedee Romanov (Voiced by Allison Moore) Third Entry - Keys to the World Protagonists * Blossom (Voiced by Catherine Cavadini) * Bubbles (Voiced by Tara Strong) * Buttercup (Voiced by E.G. Daily) Deuteragonists * Professor Utonium (Voiced by Tom Kane) * Dynamo (Voiced by Catherine Cavadini, Tara Strong and E.G. Daily) Tritagonists * The Mayor of Townsville (Voiced by Tom Kenny) * Ms. Bellum (Voiced by Jennifer Martin) Main Antagonist * HIM (Voiced by Tom Kane) Major Antagonists * The Rowdyruff Boys ** Brick (Voiced by James Arnold Taylor) ** Boomer (Voiced by Mikey Kelly) ** Butch (Voiced by Nolan North) * Mojo Jojo (Voiced by Roger L. Jackson) * The Powerpunk Girls ** Berserk (Voiced by Amanda Leighton) ** Brat (Voiced by Kristen Li) ** Brute (Voiced by Natalie Palamides) Supporting Casts * Ms. Keane (Voiced by Jennifer Hale) * Commissioner Tartakovsky (Voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson) * Mr. Barbera (Voiced by Maurice LaMarche) * The Narrator (Voiced by Tom Kenny) * Robin Snyder (Voiced by Julie Nathanson) * Mitch Mitchelson (Voiced by Kate Higgins) * Dexter Romanov (Voiced by Candi Milo) * The Gangreen Gang ** Ace Copular (Voiced by Josh Keaton) ** Sanford "Snake" Ingleberry (Voiced by Jason Griffith) ** William "Big Billy" Williams (Voiced by Jeff Bennett) ** Grubber J. Gribberish (Voiced by Frank Welker) ** "Little" Arturo de la Guerra (Voiced by Carlos Alazraqui) * Deedee Romanov (Voiced by Allison Moore) The Animated Series - Angels of Another Day Protagonists * Blossom (Voiced by Catherine Cavadini) * Bubbles (Voiced by Tara Strong) * Buttercup (Voiced by E.G. Daily) Deuteragonists * Professor Utonium (Voiced by Tom Kane) * The Rowdyruff Boys ** Brick (Voiced by James Arnold Taylor) ** Boomer (Voiced by Mikey Kelly) ** Butch (Voiced by Nolan North) Tritagonists * The Mayor of Townsville (Voiced by Tom Kenny) * Ms. Bellum (Voiced by Jennifer Martin) * Ms. Keane (Voiced by Jennifer Hale) * Commissioner Tartakovsky (Voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson) Major Antagonists * Mojo Jojo (Voiced by Roger L. Jackson) * HIM (Voiced by Tom Kane) * Fuzzy Lumpkins (Voiced by Jim Cummings) * Princess Morbucks (Voiced by Lani Minella) * The Gangreen Gang ** Ace Copular (Voiced by Josh Keaton) ** Sanford "Snake" Ingleberry (Voiced by Jason Griffith) ** William "Big Billy" Williams (Voiced by Jeff Bennett) ** Grubber J. Gribberish (Voiced by Frank Welker) ** "Little" Arturo de la Guerra (Voiced by Carlos Alazraqui) * The Powerpunk Girls ** Berserk (Voiced by Amanda Leighton) ** Brat (Voiced by Kristen Li) ** Brute (Voiced by Natalie Palamides) * Sedusa (Voiced by Jen Taylor) * The Amoeba Boys (Voiced by Chuck McCann) * Packrat (Voiced by Jason Griffith) * Mandark (Voiced by Eddie Deezen) Arc Villains * White Fang / Oprah Tartakovsky (Voiced by Cree Summer) * The Mysterious Shade-O (Voiced by Jeff Bennett) * The Gargoyle (Voiced by Keith David) * Aku (Voice yet to be picked) Minor Antagonists * The Boogie Man (Voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson) * Dick Hardly (Voiced by Jeff Bennett) * Femme Fatale (Voiced by Grey DeLisle) * Macho Man (Voiced by Kevin Conroy) * Roach Coach (Voiced by Kevin Conroy) * The Cat (Voiced by Mark Hamill) * Abracadaver/Al Lusion (Voiced by Ron Perlman) * Mecha-Rex (Voiced by Frank Welker) * Bullet Beast (Voiced by Dee Bradley Baker) * Quackor (Voiced by Frank Welker) Supporting Characters (Mostly Background Characters) * Robin Snyder (Voiced by Julie Nathanson) * Mitch Mitchelson (Voiced by Kate Higgins) * Dexter Romanov (Voiced by Candi Milo) * Talking Dog (Voiced by Tom Kane) * Mr. Barbera (Voiced by Maurice LaMarche) * Rainbow the Clown (Voiced by Tom Kenny) * Pablo Romano / Townsville Bank Manager (Voiced by Frank Welker) * Deedee Romanov (Voiced by Allison Moore) * Harvey Birdman (Voiced by Gary Cole) * Major Glory (Voiced by Rob Paulsen) * Valhallen (Voiced by Tom Kenny) * The Infraggable Krunk (Voiced by Frank Welker) * Monkey (Voiced by Frank Welker) * Hanna Beans / Coco Café Cashier (Voiced by Jennifer Hale) * Adrian and Rebecca Schmockfest (Voiced by Jeff Bennett and Lani Minella, respectively) * Terence and Trevor Fishburns (Voiced by Keith David and Kevin Michael Richardson, respectively) * TV Puppet Pals ** Rich (Voiced by Rob Paulsen) ** Clem (Voiced by Tom Kenny) * Craig McCracken (Voiced by himself) Soundtrack (Signals in the Sky) Vocal Tracks # Cure for the Itch by Linkin Park # Cosmic Castaway by Electrasy # It’s My Turn to Fly by The Urge # That's What You Get by Paramore # I Want to Conquer the World by Bad Religion # Rock Show by Halestorm # Hit or Miss by New Found Glory # Wake Me Up When September Ends by Green Day # Defy You by The Offspring # Let’s Kick it Up by Paul Gordon # Over My Head ''by Lit # ''Sweetness by Jimmy Eat World # Novocaine by Fit For Rivals # Higher by Creed # Powerpunk Girls by Bis # Not Quite Paradise by Bliss 66 External Links Tumblr Blog Category:Nickelodeon Category:TV Shows Category:Disney XD